User talk:JoePlay
thats perfect that background is really awesome, definitly captures the spirit of the universe well ralok 20:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Things are looking better already! I dont know if it I am supposed to respond to you on your talk page . . . or mine, I replied on mine though . . . and I posted a link to some of my favorite wiki front pages . . . various aspects of each I like . . . I hope I hope I explained what I wanted adequately ralok 23:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I need help . . . . again . . . sigh NO I DONT . . . IGNORE THIS . . I figured out how to do what I needed to do on my own . . . sorry to have bothered you . . . thanks again for your help . . . ralok 11:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) its done hey . . . I thought you might like to see .. . I made some tweaks . . . some changes . . . in short . . . the front page is done . . . thanks for all your help . . . also . . . I like calling attention to the fact the poster for the movie is now out :P . . . cant blame me . . . II am a huge fan of the franchise ralok 02:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) hmm the random shape is not quite what I had in mind but it will work as a placeholder . . . the portal that needs the most attention is the mars portal . . . . I want to put a slideshow on it for the books, and I want to make an image of mars very prominent on the page. I am getting horribly confused by all of this though :I ralok 20:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :for the venus portal . . . I definitly want a slider . . . I suppose these would be the source images (in this order) :http://www.erbzine.com/mag7/pirates.jpg :http://www.erbzine.com/mag7/lost.jpg :http://www.erbzine.com/mag7/carson.jpg :http://www.erbzine.com/mag7/escape.jpg :Note these are really big :P I am still trying to figure out how I would arrange the octogons on the venus portal page . . . and how to occupy any extra space so it doesnt look to silly ralok 20:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) that slidshow thing looks AWESOME on the mars portal. Im going to have to upload more uniform coverart for the books though :/ I do hope you clean up the mess I make experimenting with these pages . . . . hey for the venus portal would it be at all possible to line up the octogons borizontally? like (one here) characters (two here)animals (Three her)Technology (four here) places its just a thought . . . I dont know if its possible . . . but I keep seeing it in my head :I ralok 21:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I broke the mars porta I BROKE IT D: . . . what did I doo ralok 03:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) GAH, how is it taht I cant get the mars portal to work . . . it is broken . . . what did I DOT WRONG GAH ralok 16:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) miscommunication I am sorry for my clear lack of understanding . . . I am a content editor first and a wikia stuff editor . . . 89th at best . . . I have fixed up the community corner . . . and I have switched the triangles to the moon maid portal . . . because I like it better on that portal :P . . . . ugh . . . soooo much work, alot of that work for me . . . is reading . . . endless burroughs novels and derivative works o _ o enough retellings to drive a man crazy ralok 19:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) WHY WHY WHY WHY, why is it that such a simmple idea can become a huge freakin mess . . . look what I did to the moon portal . . . dangit . . . it didnt need to be nearly as complex visually as the martian or earth portal . . . but . . . . what the heck happened . .. why cant I just get taht stupid thing beetween the two halves of the moon GAAAAAAAAAAAH ralok 20:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) thank you . . . thats . . . three portals essentially done (well 1/2 done) I wish I could get the galleries and such underneath the content buttons on the mars protal . . but every single time I try it messes it up :T you know . . . your help has been more than essential Joeplay, and I have probbably been more than a little bit difficult to work with . . . thank you very much for all your help ralok 20:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC)